


Another Rare Viewfinder Meeting

by J_Unleashed



Series: The Viewfinder Meetings [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Viewfinder Manga Recap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Unleashed/pseuds/J_Unleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, the characters from Viewfinder get together to discuss the latest chapter and what they think will happen next. Unfortunately, the meeting quickly descends into chaos. Contains some spoilers from Ch. 46 "Pray in the Abyss", released April 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
